Daniel
Declan Timothy Lynch, is a main character in the show School Daze. He is a friend of Tom from School. When he was younger, he was on the swim team with Alex. Like Tom, Declan would sometimes act as a Voice of Reason when it comes to disputes. He appears in almost every episode. Personality Declan is a pretty friendly kid. In earlier episodes, he would often get angry or upset, but later on, he is shown to be very calm. He is a big fan of Five Nights at Freddy’s, Don’t Hug Me, I’m Scared, and SuperMarioLogan. Him, Trent, and Willy would re-enact skits from that stuff using puppet hands. He is shown being the Voice of Reason in a few episodes. He is good friends with pretty much everybody, especially Nick. Declan hangs out with him a lot, and it would seem like they are best friends, but this is not true. In “Simpsons Guy 3: Disney Edd-venture”, Declan reveals that he secretly finds Nick annoying. He is also a Boy Scout who would sell popcorn. At some point in Season 18, He reveals that his father is chief of the Police force. In earlier episodes, he used this puppet hand named “Grabber” to try and steal the Utensils, which are secretly alive. Nobody knew until Bernie gave it away in “The School Daze Spooktacular Movie”. Biography Declan was born on May 1st, 2002 in Boston Massachusetts it Brigham and Women's Hospital. He was delivered at 10:02am on MayDay. His Mother had went in labor at Shady Lane, which is located in Franklin, and it went from 6am to 10:02am. He weighed 8lbs and 140z. He was a C Section. Later on, he got so much hair. Many relatives came to visit Declan after his birth. He also has a sister named Delanie (who is now nicknamed Lanie), who was born on March 21, 2003. Declan's name came from his Great Great Grandfather Declan. His first 6th months was showered with love, but he cried and fussed a lot. He learned to walk at 16 months, and learned to talk at age 2. He has many baby books, family albums, etc. He started attending Playgroup when he was 6 months old. He began to crawl at 13 months. His first word was "ee", which is sign language for eat. On his first birthday, he stuffed cake in his face. After Delanie was born, Declan called her "nene". At age 4, The Lynches moved to 9 Wampanoag Drive. It is unknown where they lived before the move. He began attending Parmenter where he met Anthony Oteri, who eventually became his best friend. He attended Parmenter from Kindergarten to 3rd Grade. In 4th Grade, Declan switched to Jefferson after the school officials discovered that he was a "special" child. During his time in Jefferson, Declan constantly got upset and verbally abused other students. That changed as soon as he got into Middle School. In Middle School, he was much calmer, he was getting along with everybody, espicially Tom, Trent, and Willy, who he now considers his best friends. He is currently getting his education at Franklin High School. Appearance Declan has fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. His outfits vary throughout the series, but he has 4 main outfits. Original Series In the Original Series, Declan wears a red t-shirt, khaki shorts, white socks, and blue sneakers. Adventures in South Park In the Adventures in South Park series, he was slightly overweight. He had glasses and wore a blue polo shirt with red trim, navy blue shorts, and black shoes. 8th Grade Adventures In the 8th Grade Adventures Series, he wears a blue hoodie with the Franklin High School logo on it, a light blue undershirt, black shorts, white socks and light gray sneakers. High School Years In the High School Years series, he wears a light gray Henley shirt, a puffy dark gray vest, blue jeans, and brown boots. Style B His Style B outfit consists of a green hoodie with a tan undershirt, green pants, and the same sneakers. Style C For Style C, he wears a black hoodie, an undershirt of various colors, black pants, and the same sneakers. Style D His Style D outfit consists of a dark blue t-shirt with the Franklin Fish logo on it, black shorts, and light gray sneakers with lime green Nike symbols. Forever Sophomores In the Forever Sophomores series, he wears a different outfit, consisting of a light gray hoodie with a red medical cross and the word: LIFEGUARD, a black and red striped undershirt with long sleeves, red sweatpants, and dark blue Nike sneakers. sometimes, he wears a red vest with this outfit. Style E For Style E, he wears a t-shirt of various colors, usually blue, red, green, orange, white, or black. He also wears blue and red, dark blue, black, green, or gray shorts or pants. He wears a dark blue hooded jacket with this outfit. Relationships Declan can get along with pretty much anybody, except for people who annoy or insult him or his friends. Trivia * Declan is the only character who's birth time is revealed * Unlike the first 3 sagas, The Forever Sophomores series has Declan in only one of Tom and co.'s classes. That class being: Essentials to Literacy. * In the series, Declan's Mom appears in 3 episodes, while Declan's Dad and Delanie appear in two. * Declan's Mom appeared in Trip To Patriot's Place, Weekend at Declan's, and Allison's Concert 5: The Missing Cat Mystery. * Declan's Dad appears in Weekend at Declan's and The Weather Game. * Delanie appears in Weeked at Declan's and Allison's Concert 5: The Missing Cat Mystery. Gallery DL1.PNG|Declan cheering alongside Pinto DL2.PNG|Declan in class DL3.PNG|Declan is shocked DL4.PNG|Declan at the movies DL5.PNG|Declan in FS Intro Declan OS.PNG|Original Series Artwork Declan 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Declan HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Declan FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork